


fall into your arms (and drown)

by darkdarling



Series: pull me down [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Daddy Kink, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Top Yoo Kihyun, aka my weakness, soft dom kihyun, thigh fucking, welcome back to my sin corner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdarling/pseuds/darkdarling
Summary: Hoseok feels Kihyun smirk against his skin. A moment later, a finger flicks his nipple. His whole body jumps, his hips kicking forward.“Not fair,” Hoseok whines petulantly. Kihyun chuckles.“And what are you going to do about it, hm?”Or, the one where Hoseok just wants Kihyun to tie him up and render him helpless.(Title from Fly with Me by I.M.)





	fall into your arms (and drown)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back again to add more to this series. once again, this fic can be read separate from the previous ones in the series, but if you enjoy this, you might want to check them out too! hope you enjoy <3

Hoseok is nervous, and he’s not sure why.

 

Never once, in the nameless thing that he shared with Kihyun and Changkyun, has he felt judged, unwanted, or ashamed. Realistically, he has nothing to fear. Especially when Kihyun, the control tower of sorts for all this, has been nothing but kind. As he reviews the situation, he’s more and more convinced that he’s blowing things out of proportion. After all, if Kihyun has no issue punishing the maknae - gagging him, spanking him, pulling his hair - then he’s pretty sure this would be no big deal.

 

He wants Kihyun to tie him up. That’s the unfiltered truth.

 

He’s not sure when he started considering it, but somewhere between their escapades (and the times before, when Hoseok found himself curious and looked things up online) he’s realized that it’s more than a fascination. The idea of being restrained, of being helpless to Kihyun’s whims, is inexplicably attractive. It’s not out of a desire for pain - it’s a form of safety. Just fantasizing about it makes his body flush hot. Thinking of Kihyun having to keep him upright, having to be held in position because he can’t do it himself. Kihyun looping rope around his wrists so that he’s no longer in charge of his body. It’s just another way to surrender control, to let go. He wants it desperately.

 

He’s too shy to ask, though. That’s the problem.

 

As he sits there on the couch, on one of their group movie nights, he can feel it getting to him. He can’t help tapping a finger on his thigh nervously. His gaze keeps sliding to Kihyun unconsciously while everyone else is focused on the screen. Finally, the main vocalist must feel his eyes on him, because he looks over suspiciously. Hoseok shifts his weight.

 

“What?” Kihyun mouths subtly. A hint of a smile tugs at his mouth. Hoseok means to shrug it off, but he hesitates for too long. Kihyun’s eyebrows furrow. He leans sideways.

 

“Is something wrong?” He murmurs in his ear. Hoseok glances around the room cautiously. No one seems to be looking their way.

 

“No,” he gets out, but even to his own ears it sounds like a pathetic excuse. Kihyun frowns. They’re too in tune with each other by now for that to work.

 

“Your face is really red. What’s the matter?” He presses. Hoseok flashes a half-hearted smile.

 

“Later,” he whispers. “Not with everyone here.” Out of respect, Kihyun nods and backs off, but Hoseok can feel the worry radiating from him for the rest of the evening. He almost feels bad - it’s really not as big a deal as he’s making it seem. He’s a little uncomfortable, that’s all. He doesn’t know how to breach the subject. Kihyun has pretty much always taken the lead in these situations, and thus far everything has been fine. It’s just that he really wants this, and despite knowing that Kihyun would probably help him experiment and be extremely gentle with him, the knots in his stomach won’t go away quite yet.

 

He feels nowhere near ready when Kihyun pulls him aside later that night. He sits down on his bed, eyes on the floor. Kihyun kneels between his legs, hands resting on his knees.

 

“Now,” he begins quietly. “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Hoseok’s breath hitches.

 

“There’s nothing…” He trails off. His tongue feels unusually heavy, clumsy. “Wrong, really, I just...I actually wanted to talk to you.” Kihyun raises an eyebrow. 

 

“Talk to me? What about?” His tone is patient, and Hoseok relaxes ever so slightly.

 

“I...I wanted to ask you something.” 

 

“Okay. I’m listening. Take all the time you need.”

 

“I…” Hoseok feels his heart rate speeding up a little, and he takes a deep breath. “Um, I...I wanted to ask if...you would try something with me.” Kihyun tilts his head to the side, studying Hoseok’s face.

 

“Hoseok,” he says softly. “Baby, you look so stressed. I promise you, whatever it is, it’s okay. I’m not going to be repulsed by you.” As always, Kihyun somehow reads his thoughts in ways that even he can’t. He’s said exactly what Hoseok needs to hear. He sighs, scrubbing his face with a hand. Kihyun rubs a thumb over his knee soothingly.

 

“I want…” His voice still trembles a little, and he clears his throat to try and shake it off. “I-I want you to try tying me up.” Kihyun blinks, frozen for just a moment, but he speaks before Hoseok can start to backpedal out of anxiety.

 

“Okay.” Kihyun nods calmly.

 

“O-Okay?” Hoseok repeats, a little confused.

 

“Yeah.” Kihyun smiles encouragingly. “Of course, we can try it.”

 

“Oh.” Hoseok feels the uneasiness in his stomach melt away. “Good.”

 

“I’m relieved, actually,” Kihyun chuckles. “I was really worried about you. I thought you were going to tell me you wanted to try knives or something. This really isn’t a big deal, baby.”

 

“Knives?” Hoseok blanches. “People do that?”

 

“Never mind.” Kihyun waves a hand dismissively. “Not important. Tell me what you had in mind.”

 

“I’m not sure, exactly,” Hoseok admits, placing his hand over Kihyun’s. “I just thought we could try something smaller to start with?”

 

“Sure,” Kihyun agrees. “That’s always the best way to do these things. I don’t want you to feel intimidated by it. Do you want Changkyun to be involved, or just me?” Hoseok chews his lip in thought.

 

“Um...just you. It’s not that I don’t trust him or anything like that,” he hurries to elaborate. “It would just be less intimidating if I did it one-on-one. And if I end up not liking it, I know you’re equipped to handle that.”

 

“Don’t worry, I get it. I also want to give you the option of immediately going into a scene or not. I would be fine if you just wanted to try it casually first. There’s no obligation to make it into this big thing, you know?”

 

“Can we just...try it first, maybe? I’m not sure yet.” Hoseok gives Kihyun a small smile, feeling relieved now that they’re talking openly.

 

“Alright,” Kihyun decides, patting his knee. “We can leave it open. We can-” There’s a far away clatter from the kitchen, and through the crack in the door, Hoseok sees Minhyuk getting a late-night snack. He clearly can’t see them, but it’ll be awkward if he does spot them in an intimate position. Kihyun wrinkles his nose apologetically. “We’ll talk about it more tomorrow, okay? I promise.” With a furtive glance behind them, the main vocalist presses a quick kiss to his forehead. “Thank you for asking me, baby. We’ll sort it out.”

 

“Thank you,” Hoseok whispers back, squeezing his hand. Kihyun gives him a little wave before ducking out of the room. When he hears the door shut, Hoseok falls back on his bed, all the tension rushing out of his body. He falls asleep wondering what the rope against his skin would feel like.

 

* * *

 

 

He finally gets his answer, a week later. It’s late at night again, which is steadily becoming the only time this sort of activity is possible. Kihyun is gingerly tying his wrists together with black rope, softer than he imagined. He clearly knows what he’s doing - the knots are neat, and his hands are secure, but still able to have proper circulation. He flexes his muscles experimentally.

 

“Is that too tight?” Kihyun questions worriedly. Hoseok shakes his head, unable to repress his giddy smile. 

 

“It’s fine.” Kihyun laughs at the look on his face, pinching his cheek lightly. 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy, baby.” He holds Hoseok’s hands in his own, studying his work. “Alright. If you start to feel panicked or trapped at any point, please tell me, okay? I have scissors so I can cut you loose quickly if I need to. Remember, you don’t have to stay tied up. You don’t  _ have _ to do anything at all. It’s your choice, angel. I only want you to feel good.”

 

“Okay.” Hoseok breathes deeply, trying to get used to the feeling of limited mobility. He tugs at the ropes again before looking back at the main vocalist.

 

“You know what to say if it gets to be too much?”

 

“Red,” Hoseok says dutifully, eyes fixed on the knots around his wrists. Kihyun gives him one last examination before moving across the room to get his computer. They’d agreed beforehand to try watching a show, so Hoseok could get used to the feeling before they tried anything.

 

Hoseok, however, is beginning to have other plans. As soon as Kihyun helps him sit on his lap, he can feel subspace creeping up on him, lingering in his peripheral vision. Even though he knows it’s meant to be innocent, he’s propped against Kihyun’s chest, and he can feel every breath he takes. His ass is pressed up against his crotch, too, a fact he’s more aware of with every passing second. Kihyun is so, so close, and his body warmth coupled with his signature mix of cologne and body wash is enough to make him feel comforted. Before he knows it, he’s spiraling. He feels so small sitting in Kihyun’s lap, with his hands bound and resting against his chest. He leans into the other vocalist and closes his eyes for several minutes, letting himself relax as he drops. He can feel the change, like fabric being draped over him.

 

“Daddy?” He murmurs, a half hour into whatever they’re watching. Kihyun startles for a moment, obviously surprised at the silence being interrupted. His arms come around Hoseok’s waist, pulling him a little closer. Hoseok fights back the needy noise that rises in his throat.

 

“Yes, baby?” Kihyun cranes his neck to peer into Hoseok’s eyes. His lips part, and Hoseok knows he can see the difference in his demeanor. “What do you need?”

 

“Need…” Hoseok bites his lip, searching for words. “Need you to touch me. Please.” Kihyun smiles against his neck.

 

“As you wish.” Kihyun’s fingers press into his skin, and they make their way under his shirt, ghosting up his sides and across his chest. Hoseok’s breathing becomes labored as he squirms on Kihyun’s lap, chasing the touch to no avail. He huffs in irritation.

 

“You know what I meant,” he complains. Hoseok feels Kihyun smirk against his skin. A moment later, a finger flicks his nipple. His whole body jumps, his hips kicking forward. 

 

“Not fair,” Hoseok whines petulantly. Kihyun chuckles.

 

“And what are you going to do about it, hm?” He inquires innocently. He does it again, making Hoseok gasp at the sensation. His hands twist uselessly, the rope stretching but not far enough to give him control.

 

“Daddy,” Hoseok whimpers, arcing into his touch. “That’s mean.”

 

“I know for a fact you like it,” Kihyun murmurs with a smile. “Poor baby, your face is so red. How cute.” Heat creeps up Hoseok’s body at the praise, and he buries his face in Kihyun’s shirt.

The hands start feeling down his sides again, tracing patterns over his stomach and then over his thighs. The teasing touch is nowhere near enough, and only leaves him needier. When Kihyun’s hand finally ghosts over his dick, hard and leaking in his shorts, he writhes against him, letting out a moan.

 

“Please,” he begs, lips set in a pout.

 

“What is it, baby? You want me to touch you there, is that it?” He could punch Kihyun right now, because he  _ knows _ what Hoseok wants. He’s just having too much fun.

 

“Daddy,” Hoseok pleads, voice stretching taut. “Wanna come,  _ please _ , I-” Kihyun softens, patting his leg.

 

“Alright, angel. I’ve got you. Can I ask you something, first?” Hoseok’s brow furrows, and he looks up at Kihyun in confusion.

 

“What?” He asks, trying not to whine. All he wants right now is his release. He doesn’t even care how.

 

“Can I take your picture?” Hoseok’s eyes go wide. He definitely wasn’t expecting that. “It’s okay to say no, if you’re uncomfortable. If I did, it would just be for Changkyun. I don’t want him to miss out on how beautiful you are like this.” Kihyun is chewing on his lip, eagerness shining in his eyes. “You don’t have to, love. It’s your choice.” Hoseok stares up at him, letting the words register in his distracted mind. Kihyun stops his ministrations for moment, allowing Hoseok to properly catch his breath. His heart is pounding at the thought of him being captured like this, helpless and desperate. Although he should be embarrassed, it’s an oddly attractive idea. Part of him wants Changkyun to see this. To want him, just from an image alone. Slowly, he nods, swallowing thickly.

 

“Y-You can. As many as you want.”

 

Kihyun arches an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah? You like the idea of Kyunnie seeing you squirm around in my lap and beg to come?” Hoseok nods again, humiliation making his face flush. “You think he’ll think of you when he’s touching himself? Looking at a picture of his hyung all frustrated?”

 

“Yeah,” Hoseok whispers after a moment. “Want him to.” Kihyun smiles, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Okay. Lean back a little.” Hoseok does, pressing his back into Kihyun’s chest. Kihyun grabs his phone lying on the nightstand. Carefully, he holds it out to the side. “Hold your shirt up for me, sweetheart?” Kihyun had already rucked it up past his nipples to have better access. Hoseok does his best, squeezing his arms to his body to keep the cloth from falling down. “That’s it. Good boy.” Hoseok looks at the camera, shifting a little on Kihyun’s lap. He hears the telltale click a few seconds later. Kihyun stares at the screen for a long moment.

 

“S’it good, Daddy?” Hoseok questions impatiently, trying to get a look at it.

 

“Yeah, baby,” Kihyun breathes, shaking his head. He tilts the phone so he can see. In the photo, Hoseok’s eyes are blown wide, dazed and needy. His hands are tied and resting securely against his collarbone. His nipples are swollen pink from abuse, his face flushed with embarrassment. His mouth is hanging open. He looks  _ irresistible _ . 

 

Kihyun thinks so too, judging by the unbridled lust in his eyes. Hoseok’s breath hitches when their gazes meet. Tossing the phone carelessly on the bed, Kihyun captures his lips in a desperate kiss, nipping at his lips playfully. Hoseok mewls into his mouth, wishing he could grab onto him. He’s so hard that it’s almost painful.

 

“Daddy,” he mumbles when they break apart, “Please, do something, need you so bad.”

 

“Want me to fuck your thighs, sweetheart?” Kihyun asks, hands falling to Hoseok’s hips. “Is that okay?”

 

“Yes,” he whimpers. “Please, yes, just  _ hurry _ .” Gently, Kihyun slides him off his lap and lays him on his side, crawling up behind him. He settles against Hoseok’s back, and he hears the click of a cap opening. He curls his toes in anticipation. Kihyun presses soft kisses down his neck and back as he pulls down Hoseok’s shorts. They’re tight-fitting by design, and they hold his legs together nicely when Kihyun leaves them just below the curve of his ass. His cock is finally free, leaking onto the sheets. Kihyun drips lube onto his own dick, and then between Hoseok’s legs, making him shiver. Soon enough, Kihyun is fucking into the crease between his thighs and his cock. It’s lewd, and wet, and Hoseok feels like his body is on fire. Kihyun groans in his ear.

 

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So tight.” Hoseok’s rocking forward with each of his thrusts, the friction against the underside of his cock driving him towards the edge. “So good for me.” Hoseok makes a sound resembling a sob.

 

“Daddy,” he moans, head lolling back. “Can I-Can I come now?”

 

“Are you that close?” Kihyun laughs breathlessly. “Just from me fucking your thighs, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes,” Hoseok pants, nodding his head quickly. “Please.”

 

“You’re such a good boy,” Kihyun praises, holding his waist in a bruising grip. “Of course you can come.” He reaches forward, wrapping a fist around Hoseok’s neglected cock. He cries out at the contact, desperately fucking up into Kihyun’s hand.

 

“Thank you, Daddy, thank you-” He babbles, heat building in his core. It doesn’t take long for both of them to come, white splattering on Hoseok’s stomach and leaking between his thighs. They catch their breath, Kihyun’s body hot against his back. Hoseok just lies there for a few minutes, his strength spent. He feels a little dizzy. Sleep almost claims him, but Kihyun calls him back.

 

“Turn over for me, baby. We’ve got to clean you up first.” Hoseok makes a weak grunt of acknowledgment, and Kihyun pulls him onto his back. He uses tissues to clean them both off, and then thumbs at the corner of Hoseok’s mouth, where something is drying cold on his skin. Hoseok wrinkles his nose.  _ He doesn’t remember drooling on himself.  _ “Cute,” Kihyun comments softly. It makes butterflies swirl in his stomach. He can’t help grinning sleepily at the compliment. After he throws the tissues in the trash, Kihyun goes to work on the rope, deft fingers undoing the knots at a quick pace. Once his hands are free, Hoseok shakes them out, rolling his wrists to get rid of any stiffness. Kihyun moves in beside him, gathering him up in his arms. 

 

“How do you feel, angel? Did you like it like you thought you would?” Hoseok nuzzles his head against Kihyun’s chest, humming contentedly.

 

“Mmhm. Made me feel small. It was good.”

 

“I’m glad. Thank you for being brave enough to tell me what you wanted.” Kihyun kisses him on the forehead. “Do your hands feel okay? No tingling or anything?” 

 

“No,” Hoseok reports drowsily. “S’fine. Wanna sleep now.” Kihyun kisses him again, chastely on the lips.

 

“Okay, angel. Good night.” Hoseok nods, and lets his eyes fall shut. Within a few minutes, he’s fast asleep, his breathing even again. Kihyun watches him for a while, unable to stop smiling fondly. Then, he reaches for his phone, careful not to jostle the man softly snoring beside him. With one hand, he manages to type out a message to Changkyun, who’s been at the studio for hours.

 

_ What you have to look forward to _

 

_ [Kihyun shared a photo] _

 

He waits for a bit, knowing that Changkyun always keeps his phone on his desk. Sure enough, a text comes back fast.

 

_ Told you he liked bondage _

 

_ You owe me ten thousand won _

 

Kihyun shakes his head, laughing quietly.

 

The three of them were going to have a lot of fun.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment~ thanks for reading <3
> 
> find me on twitter - @lunatic_yoongi or scream in my cc inbox @stardust39! also, my main ao3 account where i post less filthy things is scepterofstardust so feel free to check out my fics there as well <3


End file.
